X-Men Anime: the lost Saiayn
by Time Emperor
Summary: Gohan finds himself in the X-Men world, A year after his arrival he had lost a sister. A year later he must go into action again in helping this one girl. What will he do? What will come of this all? (I do not own DBZ nor the X-Men series)
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own X-Men nor Dragonball Z

Normal speach: Hello

Thinking: **Hello**

Telepathy: _Hello_

Two years, it's been two damn years since I came to this world. I'll spare you too much detail, but I sacrificed myself at the Cell Games. I had somehow ended up in this world. I ended up near an institute run by a telepathic mutant. I was able to keep his mind out of mine, thank Kami. He had introduced me to many of his 'X-Men' and I have to say, these guys can give me a run for my money in my Super Saiyan form. I grew close to only a few of them, Wolverine or Logan was like another Piccolo. Beast, or Doctor Hank McCoy was someone to talk to about science. Jean was like an older sister. Prof. Xavier was my teacher about this world. And Storm? Storm, or Orora Munroe was like a mother to me, I would cling to her when the nightmares acted up.

Now though, now things had gone terrible wrong. Jean was out of control. Her 'Phoenix' powers had suddenly came loose and she was causing trouble. We were all standing around, ready for anything.

"X-Men" She said snidely. "No longer am I the woman you knew. I am life and carnage. I. Am. Phoenix!" She yelled. I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all.

"Jean." I heard Cyclops say. Out of all of us, Scott was the most tense about the situation. Logan was second, and I was the third. From where I was standing I could see her eyes open in a small window of recognition, but just a small one. It was gone in less than a second as she used her powers to send various object towards us. I flared up my Ki shield to protect myself. I just wanted this to end. "Jean, don't let it take you over! Fight it!" Scott yelled. I truly felt sorry for him. Mom (Storm) was using her electricity to sheer debris away. Beast was using his great speed, agility and strength to keep safe. While Logan... He was being Logan. I looked over to Beast and he to me. We nodded as he brought his com up.

"Professor, I'm afraid we've reached the point where there is nothing more we can do here. Jean is no longer in control." He said. I hated to admit it but he was right.

"She's not responding to my telepathic calls." I heard over the com, it was Xavier. I was afraid of that, what I felt in her mind was no normal thing. I felt this once before, when Garlic Jr. took control of people on my Earth. "Hank, there is something terribly wrong. It must be the inner Circle, they've done something to her" Well, that's bad.

"Jean is an Omega-class level mutant." Wolverine said. "If she goes Supernova, we're all dead!" He said

"No." Cyclops he whispered as her hunched over. He threw himself into a run. "No!" He yelled.

"Wait Cyclops!" Mom said. My eyes widened at his rash behavior.

"Jean!" I heard him yell. "I know you're in there." He yelled. I saw the move before anyone else. Jean lifted her hand, causing the part of ground beneath Scott to crumble as he was lifted into the air. His uniform was torn at that moment. I couldn't hear anything over my own heart racing. All I know is that it was some time before anything else happened. Suddenly a bright light shined from where Jean was.

"What's happening to her body?" Mom asked as she covered her eyes. I was the only one who was used to it and not needing to cover my eyes.

"She's powering up, we need to leave." Beast asked. I nodded, I could feel her energy spiking. I didn't want to lose another family. After that there was one final flash, and nothing, she was gone. My heart wrenched at that fact. My sister, my best friend was gone and nowhere to be see. It started to rain after a few minutes, we found Scott on his knees. He was in distress, crying and holding the necklace Jean had worn. It was a sad day for us all.

Episode One: The Return - Joining forces One year later (Xavier's P.O.V)

When I created the Xavier Institute, I thought it would be a safe haven for those of us who were different, those of us born with the X Gene. Some insisted that we were the next step on the evolutionary latter. That our genetic gifts somehow made us better. But those gifts lead to our kind being ostracized by the rest of humanity. I had hoped that the institute would allow young mutants a place to be themselves, somewhere to learn about their powers without fear of persecution. For the betterment of human and mutant alike. The X-Men are... Where my crowning achievement, both facility and part of my elite strike force, believing in my dream with all their hearts. They were so dedicated to making a peaceful coexistence between man and mutant a reality, but look at us now. It's been nearly a year since the Inner Circles trying to kill us, almost a year since they nearly succeeded. We lost one of our best and brightest that day, one of our family. A lose which with we have yet to recover.

 _ **At sea**_

"It's Pirates!" And other man screamed. The Pirates kept shooting as more screams of terror filled the air.

"What do they want?" A woman asked.

"We're screwed, we're all going to die. That's how these things always end." The man said.

"Excuse me everyone, I got this." A voice sounded. People looked back to see a dark skinned woman walked towards them. She wore a black slim dress and a yellow sun hat. She walked up to the railing and stood there for a second or two before taking action. Lightning filler her eyes as she used her power of weather manipulation to create a blizzard. She maneuvered the storm in a quick a smooth manner over the smaller vessel and the people watched as it and it's occupants completely froze. She turned to the others, "You just don't get between a girl and her cruise.." She said. The people of the cruise cheered and took breaths of relief.

That... That was amazing." One man said. Storm turned to him and smiled. "You're one of those X-Men aren't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." She answered simply. A beeping sound caught her attention. "Excuse me." She said as she turned around. Lifting her left arm and pressed on her bracelet, to see that in was an emergency transmission from Prof. X "It's about time." She said as she knew that sometime soon he'd be calling.

 _ **Xavier Institute**_

The professor was waiting, as always in his floating chair. Suddenly air picked up a few feet away from him as Ororo used a small tornado to land. As she landed she ran to the professor, "Hello Charles.". She knelt down and allowed him to kiss her cheek.

"Welcome home Ororo." Charles said as he smiled at her.

"I've missed you.." She said as she stood up. They heard a rumble of an engine, and as they looked up they saw Logan pull up on his usual Bike.

"You know, some of use have got things to do Chuck. I was supposed to be on my way to Madripor." Logan said. He looked to Charles with a smile. "So how's it going? Still bald I see." He asked smiling.

"Logan, welcome." The professor said with a small smile. Another engine sounded. They all looked as Hank's car pulled up as well. He got out of his car and turned to everyone.

"I can't tell you haow happy I was to get your call. Between facilty meeting and dinning hall food, acidemic days can get rather dull." He said as he took his glasses off. "I was getting a bit bored with just scholars around." He said.

"It's good to have you all back again." Charles said. Storm just looked up in realization.

"But, where's Scott?" She asked. The Prof. closed his eyes.

"It would seem that he is not quite ready to return to us yet." He said. Everyone looked worried.

"And what about Gohan, Charlie?" Logan said. Storm looked even more worried, Gohan was like a son to her. She loved him as such and he told her that he felt like she was a mother to him. A tear slipped from her eye, last she heard from him, he was going into space. If something happened to him... She didn't want to think about it. A hand brushed the tear away, and she saw Logan in front of her with a worried look. Storm smiled at him.

"I'm sure he's OK Ororo. The kid's tough, and he's physically the strongest" Logan said. It was rare for the great Wolverine to admit such a thing, which made Ororo laugh. "See, there's that smile." He turned to Prof. X. "But really, any word from the kid yet Charlie?" He asked. The professor brought out a message recorder.

"I got this not but an hour ago." Charles said.

"Hello Charles-Sama, it's good to hear from... oh well the transmission again. I hope you're doing will. I know you need me for something important, you wouldn't call otherwise. Right now I can't get to you, I'm playing peacekeeper between two war hungry races. Everything is almost settled so I may get there between now and a month, a lot of time I know. Until I see you all gain. Hank, I almost got the G.R ready for use, and also those KI Bearings we were developing." The recording said. Hank was very impressed with Gohan's speed in building such large instruments.

"Wolverine, Logan, You still owe me that All you can eat buffet... And this time they better mean ALL you can eat. If we go to twenty nine restaurants again I'm going to be very, VERY angry. And if I come back and you're not smacking lips and making babies with my mom then I'm going to have to have 'The talk' with you." The transmission paused for a bit. Logan dreaded what was going to be said next, and Ororo already had a huge blush on her face. "Make me a baby sister or a brother guys, and with Logan's DNA... The sperm must be able to make a nice kid." He said. There was a pause.

"Mom, most likely you're hearing this. I love you and I'll be home soon. Oh and by the way, I'm smirking right now. I hope I'm there for the wedding." And with that the transmission ended. Everyone stayed silent for a bit but was broken.

"I'm going to kill that brat." Logan said.

 _ **Conference room**_

It was quiet in the dark room. The events in the past twenty minutes still shocked everyone, but the professor needed his team ready. He hit a few keys on the arm of his chair and a picture came on the screen. It was of a girl, about Gohan's age holding a cat. "Last week a teenage girl named Ichika Hisako went missing in Tohoku, the east part of Honshu, the main island." The professor said. "The police have run into some, problems, so her parents contacted me." He said. Storm turned to him.

"If they called you Charles then does that mean that the girl is..." She said, but was interrupted by the professor.

"Yes, one of us." He said, giving her confirmation. "Though she only exhibited her powers one time, when she was very young." He said.

"That's unusual." Hank said.

"While the X Gene runs in her family,neither her father who's an old friend of mine, nor her mother have any mutant powers. Never the less, they are keenly aware that she does and the fear that her disappearance has something to do with them."He said, going through some photos of the family.

"Probably a runaway, why don't we let the cops handle it?" Asked Logan

"The problem is, every detective who's been assigned to the case has met with a sudden and untimely demise, that's why no progress has been made." Charles said.

"The obvious inference is that someone doesn't want this girl found." Hank said.

"Someone who's hunting mutants?" Storm said, the worried look didn't go uncontested by anyone.

"According to her father, there has been a serge of mutant activity in the area recently. Furthermore and even more puzzling, I detect no activity there when I use Cerebro. " Prof. X Said.

" Big deal, your gizmo has probably got a worn out doohickey or something. Heh, and you ain't getting any younger yourself Charlie." Wolverine asked. Ororo closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, grow up!" Ororo said annoyed.

"Keep your wig on, I'm just pulling his chain." He said. Charles looked on in amusement. ' _Gohan my just be right._ ' he thought.

"Professor." Beast said. Charles looked over at his good friend. "Are you suggesting the we should go to Japan ourselves and look into the matter?" Hank asked. The Professor nodded.

"I find it very difficult to believe that everything is the product of random coincidence. So yes, I want the X-Men to go to Japan and find this girl" The professor said. Storm looked at the professor.

"I agree that something has to be done Chaels, but what about Scott and Gohan? We're not the X-Men without Cyclops and Saiyan." Storm said.

With that preparation were made for the departure to Japan. Storm and Wolverine went to see Scott, but they left thinking it was a lost cause. It turned out though that the thoughts of Jean and her words of past helped him.

 _ **Just outside of the Milky-way**_

Deep in space our main hero had just settled things between two very war-torn races. He knew what he had to do now, the X-Men needed him. This one girl needed him. He was flying as fast as he could to reach Earth, but will he make it in time?


	2. Chapter 2: His way of dealing pain

He had to get there fast, he didn't want anything bad happening to the team. He just entered Earth's atmosphere at, what most people would call, a suicidal rate. As he got to normal flying elevation he stopped. This was his home, Earth. It didn't matter which Earth, it was still his home. He had friends here, like Logan, Scott, Hank, Charles,Peter Parker, Tony Stark, and many others. Shaking his head he concentrated on the professor. ' _Professor? Can you here me Charles?_ ' He said in his mind. It took a few seconds for a response.

' _Gohan? Is that you?'_ He heard the professor ask.

' _Yes, and it's good to hear your voice, I just got back to Earth.'_ He heard a sigh of relief

 _'I am glad you're here Gohan, but enough pleasantries, the others need you_.' Charles said. Gohan nodded in agreement.

 _"I knew that much, their power levels flare up every so often. Just tell me where to go and I'll do what I can to help.'_ Gohan said.

 _ **Japan...Wherever the hell everyone was.**_

It was snowing, and snowing harly. Gohan didn't mind it though, he was a full Saiyan after all. Suddenly he felt the ground shake. Looking around he he saw nothing. **'Maybe if I call mom telepathically, hopefully this works.'**

' _Mom? Mom, can you hear me?'_ He said telepathically.

 _ **Closed chamber**_

Things weren't looking so good right now. Wolverine, Cyclops, and Beast were fighting the cyborgs. While Storm, Emma Frost, and Hisako were hiding. "What's going on?" Hisako ask. She was scared, she didn't want to go back into on of those pods. Emma, being her caretaker, looked over to her.

"Hisako, open your eyes." Emma said. The girl, no older than thirteen with long raven hair looked up to the woman she looked up to for more than just support. "This isn't something that's unrelated to you. You must face reality." Emma said. Hisako looked scared, uncertain, and utterly useless.

"Emma.." She said. She looked away, but soon she focused her attention to the fight. All this went on under Storms watchfully eye. The more she's around Emma, the less she feels that the woman had anything to do with Jeans death than Scott thought. She looked over to the fight, oh how she wish she was out there right now, but she wasn't completely healed from the last battle.

 _'Mom? Mom can you hear me?'_ She heard. She looked around, nothing. Who was that? _'Come on mom, where are you?'_ She heard. That was when she realized, it was Gohans voice. He was in her head, speaking telepathically.

"Gohan?" She asked out loud. Emma looked to her. If she remembered right it was that boy, the boy the same age as Hisako. Why was she calling out to someone that wasn't there. It appeas that Wolverine heard her too. As her slammed his claws into another cyborg he jumper to their hiding spot.

"Did you just say Gohan?" He asked. Storm looked to him and nodded. "Well, why?" He asked as he headbutted another and sliced it in half.

"I heard him, I think he's trying to reach me telepathically." Storm said. Emma just couldn't believe it. She, one of the strongest telepathic couldn't even do that in here, and yet this boy can. Hisako just looked confused, why would someone be called cooked rice?

"Well answer back, we need all the help we can get and he's our strongest player." Wolverine demanded while jumping back into the fight. Storm nodded.

 _'Gohan? Is that you? It's me, it's mom.'_ She thought, there was no answer. She waited for a few seconds before giving up. Her head hung in sadness, she was hoping he'd be there.

 _'Mom? Oh thank Kami I found you!'_ She heard. Her head shot up in surprise. _'Where are you?'_ He asked.

 _'Gohan, get down here fast,we're in the sub levels, can you feel us?'_ She asked. Emma, now knowing that there was another telepath, piggybacked onto the psychic link coming off of Storm to listen in.

 _'Are you kidding? I could feel Wolverines power-level spike from Pluto. I'll be there before you can say Porunga.'_ He said. Storm did not looked pleased so she decided to mess with him.

"Poru..." She was cut off as the entire place shook. Logan, Scott, and Hank looked above and around to find the source of the new threat. Emma kept her guard up as Hisako clung to her. Suddenly a hole made itself present in the middle of the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see what would come next, when suddenly heads, arms, legs, and torsos fell from the hole. The last torso to come out was slightly bigger than the others. As it slammed into the ground Wolverine caught the sent of someone he may know. Everyone held their breaths, the cyborgs stood still as to see what was going to on. From where the cyborg pats were, there was a huge cloud of smoke. It was a few seconds until something happened.

One cyborg decided to continue the fight and was going to do a sneak attack on Cyclops when suddenly from the smoke there came a voice, one Logan knew all too well. And what was said was all too familiar as well.

" _Makankōsappō"!"_ The voice said, and out of the flume of smoke came a beam of light with another beam spiraling around it. The beam flew right past Scott's head and straight into the head of the cyborg, causing it to explode. It took everyone a few minutes to presses what just happened. Logan was the first to respond.

"It's about time you showed up brat, I've been meaning to skin you alive." He said with a smirk. The response that came, more like the voice it came from, spurred all of the X-Men with happiness.

"Oh please, Logan. If you weren't so caught up in having a thirty foot pole stuck up your ass then you'd only last about an hour." The voice said. Storms eyes widened, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. This though, didn't go unnoticed by Emma and Hisako. Storm leaped from her hiding place in happiness. She saw that as the smoke finally cleared, there indeed was her son.

"Gohan!" She yelled. Gohan looked over to his mother with a smile. But the happy moment didn't last as the cyborgs forgot their first targets and went after this new one. Gohan glared at the rushing cyborgs. When they all leaped towards him the others wanted to rush in, but just as they were about to move, the cyborgs suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Gohan looked to the three fighters. "You guys might want to take cover." He said. Wolverine looked at Gohans chest and knew what he had in mind.

"Come on, let's go, Gohan's going to blow them sky-high." The other two looked confused, but knowing Gohan, they did as they were told. Gohan looked to Storm, damn it was good to see her again.

"That means you too mom, get down." He said seriously. Storm knew that if she didn't do as he said while he was using that tone she's would most likely die. She ducked as she was told. Hisako was just confused, who was this other person? Emma kept her down, blocking her view.

Gohan turned his attention to the machines and glared. He lightly jumper off the ground, tucking his arms to his chest. The energy he gathered through that whole awkward moment still in tacked, he released it he a feral yell. It was four minutes before anyone made a move, and the first was Hisako. She leaped up from the ground, standing in her full length. She looked around. Everything was destroyed, the whole damn room was nothingness. Who could do so much damage? Steadily the dust was clearing, revealing many different parts of the stood and also looked around.

As the dust finally cleared Hisako saw someone in the middle of the wreckage, and looking closer she could see a boy a little older than her. All she could see was his back, although clothed she could see the chiseled muscle of his back and arms. Everyone was right behind her, looking at their old friend. Hisako waited patiently for him to turn, and when he did she couldn't help the raging blush on her face. Storm saw the blush from the corner of her eye, and had an idea. Emma also saw this.

Ororo, leaned down to the girls ear and, loud enough for everyone but Gohan to hear, she said "He's single you knew." The blush raged even more. Storm looked up only to see Gohan walking towards them. "It's about damn time you got here son." Storm said. Gohan smiled and rushed to her.

"Mom!" He yelled as he crashed into her with a hug. Ororo hugged back. A second later they let go and smiled at each other. Hank looked at the androids and said.

"It's almost as though these cyborg's were more interested in analyzing us than fighting us." It was concerning but Gohan had a twitch in his eye.

"Androids, not cyborgs. Unlike cyborgs I can't read the minds of androids." Gohan said. Hank nodded, but Emma was just looking at him suspiciously.

 _ **A few minutes later**_ (Gohan's P.O.V)

"Are you sure this is the way out? It feels like we've been walking in circles." Wolverine said. I looked at him with a smile and I shook my head. It was just like Logan to complain. We saw a vent with a fence covering it. Wolverine cut the fence with his Animantium claws.

"Feeling better now?" Mom said.

"I got tired of trying of looking for the exit, so I decided to make my own." Logan said. I chuckled quietly and leaned over to the girl, Hisako's, ear and whispered something to her. She giggled. Mom and Logan looked at us and I gave them a hint of what I said wiggling my eyebrow a little. Hisako giggled a little louder. She was cute when she laughed. I shook my head at that thought. Me call a girl cute? I looked at the girl again, yes she was very pretty. Unconsciously my tail circled around her wist without either of us knowing. Suddenly Emma stopped in her tracks. Something wasn't right with me either. Suddenly I stopped too, making Hisako stop too. She looked at worried as Emma and I looked at each either and nodded.

"Emma? Gohan? What's the matter?" She asked. Emma looked at her.

"Whatever it was that they ejected us with, it's wearing off. I sense a presence near by." Emma said. I closed my eyes and concentrated, just standing there and searching. Yes, there it was.

"She's right. I thought it was a mouse or something but now that I think about it I can see I was mistaken." I said. Emma nodded her head and looked to the others.

" was right, they are analyzing us, evaluating our powers." Emma said. I felt Hisako's hand grab mine so I looked over. She had a look of concern so I squeezed her hand a bit. She looked up at me and I gave her a soft smile. I looked at the other X-Men to see Scott turn his head away from Emma and walk away. I tugged on Hisako's hand and the rest of us continued to walk as well.

We ended up walking on a nice sized cat-walk, headed to a larger circular area. "What is this place?" Hisako asked.

"It appears to be another operating room of some kind. Or a laboratory." Hank said. I nodded.

"I don't even want to know what goes on down here." Logan replied.

"These tanks, there's something in them." Beast said as we got to the table. He was going to tap on one when a voice stopped him.

"Don't touch!" It yelled. Everyone turned in surprised. I just looked back, having already felt him. "do you know how difficult it is keeping organs bi-habitable? And these aaren't just any old organs, no. These posses the secrets of unimaginable power. And why is that?" He asked as he laughed. "Because they were all harvested by mutants just like you." He finished. Wolverine brought out his claws in anger.

"What's up Kik? Miss your lower half?" He asked.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Kink said. He then started to laugh.

"Man this guys annoying." I said as I uncurled my tail from Hisako's waist. I turned to Kink. "Damn, looks like this guy took a bath with ugly soap." Kink released an arm that had a rocket on the end of it that hit Cyclops. It flew him into a wall. Hissako looked on in fear as Emma took her in her arms.

"Cyclops, are you alright?" Storm said. Scott started to struggle with no use for getting out. Wolverine turned to Kink.

"You're dead freak." He said as he rushed the 'half man'. Kink smiled and shocked Logan with a machine hand. That must've been painful. He was then pulled in a electromagnet. Beast went to go for a sneak attack but was thrown into a vent. I zoned out through most of the 'fight', but when Kink made fun of my mom for not having the strength to fight I got pissed. I got into a stance as his attention was on the others.

"Ka..." I whispered. "Me... Ha... Me..." I powered my attack to it's max in my fist form. He turned to me and was about to make fun of me but I released my attack on him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled, he was hit with my Kamehameha.

"That hurt!" He said as he got up from the ground and turned to me. "That hurt you brat," Hisako looked at me in surprise at my power. I knew that this was a critical time in her life when she need to fight. I saw from the corner of my eye that one of Kink's arms was aiming to Hisako.

"It's no use, my telepathy wont work. There's some kind of interference." Emma said. I saw Beast jump over to Cyclops and I knew what was going to happen.

"Cyclops! Now!' Beast said. Scott released his power and blasted Kink into the ground. I walked over to Hisako and Emma and bent down. Hisako looked at me with concern.

"Go with my mom, get out and get to safety." I said, I looked to mom and she nodded. I didn't get to say more as Kink got back up, and his goal to get Hisako didn't end.

"I don't think so! I'm not through with her yet!' Kink said. I got in front of the girls a flared my Ki to just below a Super Saiyan.

"You touch her, and I'll kill you." I said with a feral glare. Emma got in front of me.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!' She yelled.

"If you insist." Kink said as he rushed us. "This'll only hurt for a second." He said while rushing at us. Suddenly a blinding light blazed in front of us, and as it died down I saw Hisako there. The energy around her was just like Ki, the difference was that she molded this into armor. I was impressed, she didn't have complete control but enough to keep the armor solid.

"Hisako, please be careful" Emma said. I looked at Hisako with a new found respect.

"That's enough." Hisako said. "Stay away from her. I wont let her hurt her!" Hisako yelled. She used her powers to strengthen the energy around her and firing a blast as Kink,breaking the mechanical arm she was holding. I knew she cared for Emma but this was something else. Most people would be sad she didn't include them in that little speech, but me? I was proud of her. Kink got back up, determined to get Hisako. He fired energy missiles at her, but all it did was strengthen the armor around her. Her powers were very impressive. She opened her eyes and rushed Kink, slamming her fist right through Kink's mechanical parts. In seconds it was all over.

"Huh, the kid's got a mean right hook." Logan said.

"Wow, So those were Hisako's powers." Emma said. "It's like a suit of armor psionic exoskeleton. But she's still learning to control it." Emma said. I looked over to Hisako, there was something not right. Her energy was fluctuating like crazy. Suddenly out of nowhere, her powers acted up again, her exoskeleton manifested once again as she screamed. "I was afraid of this." Emma yelled. I looked on,anger in my eye. I wasn't angry at Hisako, but Kink for making her use her powers.

"Why does it hurt so mush? Why is this happening to me? I can't see anything. Emma, where have you gone? Tell me how to turn it off." She yelled. This reminded me of myself. When I went Super Saiyan 2 for the first time, it was like the real me was begging dad to tell me how it worked. I didn't think, I ran at her, I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Gohan!" I hared mom and wolverine yell. I ran right in front of her... Well back of her, she was crouching down and turned the other way.

"Hisako!' I yelled. She turned to me, accidentally hitting me, I didn't budge. "Don't let it control you, think of the people who fought for you today. Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Me, and Even Emma. We believe in you." I said.

"I can't do it, I'm not strong enough." She said, I saw the tears leak from her eyes. I shook my head.

"Hisako, I was like this my first time." I said. She looked in my direction, but I knew she couldn't see me. I didn't want this going on anymore. "I was confused and scared. I thought I would hurt someone important to me. Hisako, your powers are more than just a gift, they ARE you. Everyone, human, mutant, and alien must learn to control themselves. No one can do it for you. Believe in yourself, that's always the first listen for anyone to learn. Believe in yourself Hisako, you're strong, you may not always think so but you are. It takes More than just physical strength to control yourself. You have a choice. Everyone has a choice, you can control your powers or let them control you. But you need to do it." The memories of the time I let myself be controlled by my Saiyan power flashed into my mind.

She closed her eyes. And almost instantly the armor vanished.

We found our way to where all the other mutants were and released them. Now we were outside as Hank called the professor.

"We found the Ichiki girl professor, and a number of the other missing. They seem to be well. The U-Men's plans have been ruined at the moment." He said. We all heard a sound coming from an alley.

"You think you've won, dont you, you little brat. Well suprise" Kink said. I groaned. This idiot again? He fired a beam at her.

"Hisako!' Emma said as she ran to the girl. As the blast hit, Emma's body became that of diamond. It became hard to see for the others.

"Kid, you alright?" Logan asked. I moved before anyone else as I got in front of Emma and finished Kink off with a Final Flash. A few seconds later Emma became normal.

"What was that?" Emma asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Desisions

It was now a little before 10:00 AM before we got to Hisako's home. Wolverine and Cyclops were on motorcycles, Beast, mom, and Hisako were riding in the truck while I was flying. It didn't take long for us to see Hisako's house. Her mom, dad, and someone I think is one of her friends were waiting for us. Suddenly Hisako popped her head out of the window and waved to her parents. I looked at her oddly. "Mom, dad, I'm alright!" She yelled. I hit her lightly on the head and she glared at me.

"Are you an idiot? Get back in there before you fall!" I yelled. All she did was stick her tong out at me. We stopped just in front of her house as Hisako jumped out of the car and hugged her parents. Her best friend came crashing down on Hisako as she crushed the mutant girl. The only thing I heard was.

"She's a mutant too?" Scott asked.

"No, she's a human girl. She just has a big heart." said. He then turned to me. "Is this another survive? I didn't see him when you guys came." He asked. I shook my head as Hisako and her friend got up off the ground. Her friend stared at me with hearts in her eyes and her mouth wide open while Hisako just smiled.

"No daddy, this is Gohan. He came a little later. He saved me many times." Hisako said. Her friend looked at her like she was crazy. I did a Vegeta and turned around with my arms crossed and my eyes closed in a mad face.

 _ **In the house**_

We were sitting as a table in the Ichiki household, well the others were sitting, I was leaning against a wall. Man I'm turning into Vegeta. "It's not only having Hisako back, it's a relief to know no more people will be disappearing. Words can't express our thanks." said as he bowed.

" That's true. But the least we can do is offer a home cooked meal before you have to go." Mrs. Ichiki said. She was about to leave but turned to her husband. "Will you lend me a hand?" She asked.

"Oh... Uh... Sure." said.

 _ **Kitchen**_

"Put some milk into it, he's like a big cat. Cats like milk right?" Hisako's friend said. Hisako pourd some in the dish they were making. "Oh, yeah that's it." Her friend turned to her with a mischievous smile. "And don't forget about your new boyfriend too." She said. Hisako tripped in surprise. Kyoko laughed at her friends reaction. "Ahah! I knew you liked him." Hisako got up.

"Shh, not so loud, yes OK I have a crush. That doesn't mean you can blurt it out." Hisako hissed.

 _ **Back in the dinning room**_

I had a blush on my face. I could hear everything Hisako and her friend were saying. Hanks voice got that out of my head... For now. "In my personal opinion, it is essential Emma returns with us to the institute." He said. Emma looked surprised.

"The institute? You mean New York?" She asked. Scott didn't like that idea.

"Hank... uh..." He stuttered.

"Scott." I said. He looked over to me. I shook my head. "It's the only place that has everything Hank and I need to run a full battery of tests on her." I said. Hank nodded.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Gohan." He said.

"I... Uh." Emma said.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Why don't we invite her into our home like none of this ever happened. You forgetting that Cerebro couldn't detect anything in this whole area, now how do you think that happened?" He said sarcastically.

"Now you're getting into the mood Scott." I said happily. Emma looked at me.

"You seem to not have any harsh feelings towards me, why is that?" She asked. I smiled at her softly. I knew Hisako was listening in.

"I see the good in everyone, and everything for that matter. Weather his speculations are true or not, I feel the goodness in you. It was what my father taught me." I said. I looked out the window in memory of my father. 'My father was a true hero'. I thought. A tear slipped it's way past my lids. She nodded, somehow knowing it was a touchy subject. She looked at Scott.

"Let me guess, you're blaming me for that?" She asked.

"No, I'm suggesting that Cerebro was somehow blocked telepathically, and you're a telepath." Scott said.

"You've figured it all out haven't you?" Emma said. I looked at her surprised.

"Wait, you mean you did that?" I asked surprised. Emma, Logan, and mom looked at me like I was an idiot, and I could here Hisako whisper 'stupid' very low.

"No Gohan, that was sarcasm." Mom said. I blinked a few times but then I finally knew what she meant. Emma shook her head and looked at Scott again.

"Listen here you raging paranoid, Try being logical for a minute, why would I want to hide mutants from Cerebro? And plus there's not a telepath alive strong enough to jam a system like that." Emma said. That was when Hisako decided to come in.

"Yeah, according to you." Scott said.

"Excuse me!" Hisako yelled. "Lunch is ready." She said, slowing down her word when she saw the predicament we were in. Emma looked at her.

"Thank you Hisako." She said.

"O...K." Hisako said as she looked to me. I looked at her with a semi-serious face and winked. I saw the blush on her face rise and I smirked.

"I'm going to have to go with the Dame on this one Slim." Logan said as he leaned back and looked at Scott. "You saw the way she threw herself in front of the kid back there. My money says she's OK." He said. Hank gave an approving nod.

"I quite agree, and that is why I find it essential we find out the nature of her new powers." Hank said. Mom spoke next.

"She told us she quite the Inner Circle and I believe her." Mom said.

"If you think these test will solve anything than fine, I'll come with you to New York." Emma said. Hisako threw her head up and looked at Emma with a mix of shock and sadness.

"What?" Hisako asked.

"After all, no one wants to know what happened to me more than I do." Emma said looking down. Hisako's parent and her friend came in.

"But, whatever these tests are, they can only be done in New York?" She asked. I could tell she was on the verge of panicking. Hank nodded

"Yes, you see. Gohan's and my laboratory is there, at the Xavier Institute. So I'm afraid wont be able to stay here with you after all. At least not quite yet." He said but I butted in.

"Unless that is, is if you want to join us Hisako." I said. She looked shocked but smiled.

"Yes, if that's the case then I'll come with you. I've just begun to lean my powers. I'd be totally lost if Emma left now." She said. Her parents were going to say something but I put my hand up to stop them.

"It's her choice, after all, Emma is her teacher." I said, they looked at each other and then at me and nodded. Emma turned her whole body around and bowed to Hisako's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ichiki, would you allow Hisako to accompany me to New York?" She asked. They stuttered, not sure if they should let it happen. "I promise to take good care of her, And believe me, there's no safer place she could be than the Xavier Institute." She said. She got a smirk on her face. "And besides, Gohan wouldn't let anything happen to her, would you Gohan." She said. Hisako and I looked at each other and blushed. I meekly nodded.

"And there's no one who could teach her more about her powers than Prof. X." Mom said as she looked at Beast. Hisako's parents agreed after a few seconds and Hisako ran to Emma. She held her teachers and with a smile.

"Awesome! Guess I'd better start packing." Hisako said. Storm looked over at Scott.

"Looks like we got another passenger for the Black Bird. The more the marrier, right Scott?" She said happily. Scott was his normal moody self.

"Sure." He said in a bad mood.


	4. Authors note

This very well, may be the last I publish any of my stories. I've lost my will to write. So if this is good-bye then I wanted you to all know one thing. You may not have liked the way I wrote my stories, but that's OK, your opinion on whether I did good or bad means nothing to me. I did what I thought was right at the time.

From your author

-Wess


	5. I'm Back!

Well, that was a short break. I'm back and ready to please and disappoint (For all you hating Hamsters out there) I will be starting my very own ORIGINAL story. With my own OCs. Whether there is a plot involved is none of you haters God dammed business. Get ready for the story of a life time, staring my very first OC that I created long ago, Ike Valentine.

Preview

Follow one young man as he struggles with his new life as the new Primordial God of time. Watch as he faces enemies like none you've ever experienced before while somehow always gets stuck babysitting his six year old sister at the same inconvenient time. Watch as he learns to master his new powers, go to High school, and tries to beat off his fan girl… The hell does everyone need fan girls? Because we authors find it funnier to make our main characters suffer, that's why! Get ready for time travel, More Primordial Gods, and lots and lots and LOTS of bad jokes!

 **End Preview**

It's not perfect, but who gives a crap.


End file.
